Jewel Butter Seafood Bowl
|chef = Sōmei Saitō |primary ingredient = Butter Various Seafood Rice |cuisine type = Japanese French |dish type = Kaisendon Sushi |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 241 }}Jewel Butter Seafood Bowl is a dish made by Sōmei Saitō against Sōma Yukihira during the 1st Card of the 3rd Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Description This Japanese and French dish consists of short-grain rice flavored with orange and lemon juice. Using a salmon steak which is covered with meunière sauce, he skillfully slow roasts it with butter and wheat flour. He also sautes squid liver and innards along with butter, garlic, soy sauce and meunière sauce. The salmon roe was pickled in soy sauce, pomegranate seeds and tonburi seeds, all served in a large bowl. Recipe * Slow Roasted Salmon Meunière ** Slow Roasted Salmon Steak *** Butter *** Wheat Flour *** Meunière Sauce **** Browned Butter ***** Butter **** Chopped Parsley **** Lemon Juice * Lightly Buttered Squid Liver Saute ** Sauteed Squid *** Squid Liver *** Squid Innards **** Butter **** Garlic **** Multiple Sauces ***** Soy Sauce ***** Meunière Sauce ****** Browned Butter ******* Butter ****** Chopped Parsley ****** Lemon Juice * Soy Sauce Pickled Salmon Roe ** Pickled Salmon Roe *** Soy Sauce ** Multiple Seeds *** Pomegranate Seeds *** Tonburi Seeds * Flavored Sushi Rice ** Short-Grain Rice *** Citrus Juices **** Orange Juice **** Lemon Juice Trivia * Sōmei mentions that dish is also a kaisendon.Shokugeki no Soma Chapter 231: Full Throttle pg.17 * This is the first seafood donburi in the Shokugeki no Soma franchise. Real Facts * Donburi (丼, literally "bowl", also frequently abbreviated as "don", less commonly spelled "domburi") is a Japanese "rice bowl dish" consisting of fish, meat, vegetables or other ingredients simmered together and served over rice. Donburi meals are served in oversized rice bowls also called donburi. Donburi are sometimes called sweetened or savory stews on rice.Wikipedia page on Donburi ** Kaisendon is Thinly-sliced sashimi on rice. Fish roe may also be included. * This dish draws inspiration from some French elements, mainly from the meunière preparation, a method for cooking fish, in which the fish is coated in flour and fried in butter. This also applies to the meuniere sauce used in the dish which, although may differ depending on the recipe, primarily consists of butter, especially the remaining butter on the pan after frying the fish. * Salmon roe are Large reddish-orange individual spheres. Since salmon eggs are also used as bait, first-time sushi eaters who have experienced fishing may be taken aback when served ikura. It is a loan word from the Russian, "икра" (soft-shelled eggs, in this context caviar).Wikipedia page on Salmon Roe * Sushi-meshi 鮨飯 (also known as Su-meshi 酢飯, shari 舎利, or gohan ご飯) is a preparation of white, short-grained, Japanese rice mixed with a dressing consisting of rice vinegar, sugar, salt, and occasionally kombu and sake. It has to be cooled to room temperature before being used for a filling in a sushi or else it will get too sticky while being seasoned. Traditionally, the mixing is done with a hangiri, which is a round, flat-bottom wooden tub or barrel, and a wooden paddle (shamoji).Wikipedia Page on Sushi Rice References Category:Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Asian Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:French Dishes Category:Seafood Dishes Category:Rice Dishes Category:Sushi Dishes Category:Donburi Category:Shokugeki Recipes Category:Régiment de Cuisine Dishes Category:Sōmei Saitō Dishes